


Vent Out

by TheHamsterJedi



Series: Rebels Imagines [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Post-Finale, The Force, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi
Summary: Imagine after returning to Yavin IV post liberation of Lothal, Hera vents out a bit to the ex- ISB agent Kallus.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Hera Syndulla
Series: Rebels Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Vent Out

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night and i couldn't sleep till i wrote it.
> 
> Goddamn this show is killing me slowly

Most people say the golden hour of any sun is the most beautiful time of the day. Hera Syndulla might have agreed before, but now, she hated it, it only brought her painful memories.

The sun was setting on Yavin IV, giving the Ghost an almost magical shine while it was slowing down to land on the Rebel base. Hera parked the Ghost silently, opening the ramp to who wanted to leave. She heard faint but heavy steps exit the ship, definitely belonging to the purple Lasat. She can't really blame him, it was an eventful day, no wonder he wanted to vent at the borders, away from any noise.

The Mandalorian spectre has been in her cabin ever since they jumped into hyperspace, and apparently, she's not planning to leave any time soon. Chopper powered off to charge a while ago, leaving Hera in the silent cockpit, haunted by her thoughts.

Alexsandr Kallus hasn't been with the Ghost crew for long, all he ever knew of them was how they were ruthless rebel killers back in his empire days, but it turns out, they were none of what he believed back then. The crew of the ghost are a found family that cared deeply for each other more than he ever had in mind. A family he wished to have.

Kallus wandered around the VCX's hallway, not having a specific destination in mind, he let his feet carry him to wherever they wanted. Eventually, his feet led him to the cockpit where he found the pilot slumped in her seat while sniffling quietly.

Hera almost jumped out of her chair when she heard the cockpit's door open, quickly wiping her tears away and looking back at the intruder, she found Kallus standing there silently. She sighed and turned her head to the windshield, fantasizing the marvelous jungle of Yavin that surrounded the base.

Kallus walked slowly and sat with a huff on the co-pilot seat. If Hera had to guess, he must be on the verge of collapsing after this day, Adrenaline solely keeping him upright.

He looked shyly at Hera and spoke with a quiet sorrowful voice "I'm sorry for what happened today Hera, i couldn't stop anything from happening", Hera gave away a small smile at his apology, "You couldn't have stopped any of this from happening, it's the will of the force, I'm glad you made it out in one piece" she said sadly.

Kallus chuckled a little at her last comment, "The Force have always been a mystery to me, since the war on Lasan, when some lasats called it the Ashla" he replied.

Hera smiled but the smile never reached her eyes, she responded "from what Kanan told me, the force is an energy that binds all living things together. Some people have more sensitivity to it than others, due to something in their cells Kanan mentioned before, but I kind of forgot... Midichlorians? Maybe.. Anyways, these Midichlorians varied in number from a force sensitive to another, therefore some jedi and sith have been more powerful than others. Most of us normal people have about 2-100 Midichlorians in each cell, hence why we're not attuned to the force. But Kanan and Ezra, they had more than that, ranging in the thousands. The force will always be mysterious in how it works, even the jedi couldn't describe it" 

Kallus sat there dumbstruck, overwhelmed by all this new information he never heard of before, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Hera chuckled slightly at his reaction, but went back to the sad look.

"I.. Can't describe how I'm currently feeling, but this is incredible, it must've been crazy for you to live with 2 force sensitives" Kallus let his last words slip before realising what they meant, he hurriedly tried to mend the situation "Hera,.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Ugh.. I'm..", Hera lifted a hand to stop his rambling, a slight smile on her lips while her while her eyes are on the verge of tears "Yes, it was crazy, but i would want to have them living with me more than anything. I just... I miss them so much.. I.. I just lost Kanan and before I could grieve, I lost Ezra too. I never thought I would lose them both so fast. And I feel like this is my fault, I mean Kanan came to save ME and died.. I'm sorry" Hera said shakily and tears started to cascade down her face.

Kallus would have never thought he'd be one of the few people to see the General's vulnerable side. In his imperial days, he wouldn't think her crew meant this much to her, oh how wrong was he. They're literally a family, torn apart too soon, because of the empire. He despised himself knowing he was a part of this murderous dictatorship that holds the Galaxy in a vice like grip, crushing hopes and families for power. What an abomination. 

Kallus put a comforting hand on Hera's shoulder and said caringly "none of this is your fault Hera, this, is the Empire's fault, and they will pay for it. I feel disgusted that I was part of this abomination".

Hera looked up from the floor to meet Kallus's eyes, and smiled, "I'm glad you're in the rebellion, we'll make the empire pay for this suffering. You're a good man Kallus, that's why you left, don't sell yourself short" she replied quietly. 

Kallus returned the smile and whispered **_"We'll make them pay"._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, i tried editing this many times, I'm only happy about 70% of this whole fic. But i hope you enjoyed nonetheless.   
> Xoxo, the hamster jedi


End file.
